


Ushijima and Snowy.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Winter and December and Christmas, Oh My! [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A pure boy, Cat!!, Christmas Fluff, Gen, He adores his sassy little friend, Just Add Kittens, KITTENS!!!, The cat is named Snowy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushijima is a cinnamon bun, Ushijima loves and adopts a stray cat, white - Freeform, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Along his jogging route, with the team left far behind him, Ushijima always stops to pet, feed, and spoil a pure white cat.She's a bundle of sass and sweetness, and he absolutely adores her.He looks after Snowy the pregnant stray, until one morning he wakes up with the feeling something has changed. Maybe... A Christmas miracle?





	Ushijima and Snowy.

For the past three weeks, Ushijima has found himself interrupted on his warm up jog around town. Not by any person, or a closed road, or cordoned off area. No, he was interrupted as he was passing by the old cottage, still up for sale after a couple of months.

“Meow!” The corners of his lips twitch upwards as he slows to a halt, waiting alongside the stone wall until something flickers in the overgrown garden, pushing through the long grass. A little white tail-tip pokes above the grass, and Ushijima’s eyes follow it with great amusement.

It pauses at the bottom of the stone wall on the garden side, the grass waves as it wriggles, and then a beautiful white cat leaps up onto the stone wall. She trots over to where Ushijima holds his hand out, knuckle poised for her to rub her head against.

“Prrrip!” Ushijima chuckles gently as the friendly cat rubs her cheeks over his knuckles before he scratches her chin, the feline purring and lathering him with affection.

“Good morning, Snowy. I see you are doing well today, as usual~.” Snowy gives him a loud meow in return, and with a soft smile and even softer expression in his eyes Ushijima changes from chin scratches to stroking her. He pauses along her spine, adding his other hand to her other side and feeling her belly.

Her very rotund, active and pregnant belly.

“Your kittens are rather wriggly today. They must be due very soon.” Snowy, as Ushijima has dubbed the pure white cat, meows up at him and puts her front paws on his chest, demanding affection and something a little more. He chuckles warmly.

“Yes, yes, I have your food. You’re such a spoilt cat.” Reaching into his jacket, he pulls a small sashay of cat food out of his cardigan pocket, a special brand designed for pregnant cats, with the same nutrients as kitten food but full of extra proteins. He’s been ordering them online and stashing them under his bed to feed Snowy with twice a day. He also has some dry food he brings her on his lunch break.

He reaches over the stone wall, laughing quietly as Snowy brushes up against his head, not going a single moment without physical affection whilst he picks up the food bowl hidden in the long grass. He inspects it for a moment with narrowed eyes.

“I shall have to wash this again soon. Perhaps tomorrow.”

“MROW!” Rolling his eyes, Ushijima puts the bowl down on the wall and fills it with the sashay of food. He taps Snowy on the nose as she tries to push in before he’s finished.

“So impatient. You’re lucky you’re beautiful and can’t get mad at you.” He strokes her as she polishes off the food rapidly, licking the bowl clean. Ushijima waits until she flops on her side with loud purrs, rolling onto her back to warm her pregnant belly in what little sunlight is available. He places the bowl back into the grass, and leans down to press the softest, tiniest kiss to her forehead.

“Be _good_. I know you’re a troublemaker.” She gives a small meow as if to agree, stretching one paw out to press her toe beans to Ushijima’s chin. He huffs in amusement as he gently pushes her paw away, scratches her chin, and then off he jogs.

For the next few days, things remain normal, although he’s starting to notice that she’s going off her food - not eating as much - and it worries him. On the Friday morning in the early hours, he gets a feeling that he can’t explain, and he just can’t sleep. His thoughts keep drifting to Snowy, and as his bedside clock ticks over to 3:45, he sighs and gives up on chasing sleep.

Quietly, so he doesn’t disturb his dormmate, Ushijima dresses and gets ready as quick as possibly. He can’t shake the strange feeling, like something big is happening. He stops by the gymnasium to put his bag in the changing room, ready for when he comes back from his jog.

Everything is calm and peaceful at this time of the morning, his breath condensing into fog in the cold morning air. There’s a thin layer of frost around, adding a sparkling sheen to any surface that isn’t salted or pre-heated. As he approaches the cottage he slows, clicking his tongue and calling out to Snowy with kissy noises like he saw people doing on cat videos.

For the first time since the interruptions along his route began, Snowy doesn’t appear.

“... Snowy?” Brows furrowed, he mumbles out into the dawn air, careful to be quiet since it _is_ still only around 4. He waits, patient, fraught with concern. In the three weeks he’s know her, he’s become incredibly attached to the sweet cat with fur as white as snow.

“Prrip!”  His mood instantly boosts and a feeling of relief almost overwhelms him. Instead of jumping up onto the stone wall of the cottage garden, Snowy squeezes through the wooden gate at the front. Ushijima instantly realises what’s happened.

“Congratulations. I’m sure your kittens are just as cute as you are.” Snowy meows, holding her head high as if she’s proud of herself as she winds around Ushijima’s ankles, rubbing her cheek against him fondly. As he bends down to stroke her, she nips his fingers, demanding food. It’s a pleasant change from how she hasn’t been eating as much to prepare for the birth of her kittens. She nips him again with a purr as he sets her newly washed bowl down.

“Don’t you give me that, madam~.” He fills the bowl, pleased when she starts to greedily eat as much as possible. In the early morning, it’s easy to hear - if he listens carefully - the kittens he’s been so looking forwards to being born. They squeak and mewl, somewhere in the garden and not the house. Most likely, they’re in the box on the porch.

“Mrow.” Apparently well fed, Snowy stretches, yawns, and grooms herself. Ushijima strokes her all the while, paying particular attention to behind her ears. Snowy _loves_ being petted under her chin and behind her ears.

Suddenly, Snowy whips her head around in the direction of her kittens, and bolts off towards the porch without so much as a nudge of affection. Ushijima feels a little sad, but he understands she has responsibilities now. She’s a mother cat, not just the sweet, rotund feline he’s come to love.

He rubs at his calf and thigh muscles to warm them up, since he’s been standing still a while. As he’s about to set off, there’s a high-pitched huge mewl from a tiny kitten, Snowy squeezing through the gate with the tiny bundle and dropping it at Ushijima’s feet. She purrs, tucking her tail over her feet and gives her little one a lick before looking up at Ushijima expectantly. He blinks.

“You… You brought your kitten to meet me…?” He crouches down, slowly moving his hands towards the kitten and watching for her reaction. He knows she must be protective over them, and he doesn’t want to cross any invisible boundaries she’s set.

His hand is larger than the kitten. The tiny thing shivers in the cold, and Ushijima gently rubs a finger over it. When Snowy doesn’t give him any warnings or aggression, he picks it up. Looking over the little kitten, he notices a tiny patch of silver on the back right leg, and the back of the left ear.

“Ah… Your father must be silver of some sort…” The tiny kitten squeaks and Ushijima laughs warmly, moving it to the crook of his arm so it’s pressed against his warmth. He looks up to check on Snowy’s reaction and-

There’s another two kittens. Snowy puts down the third with a proud purr, nudging them closer to her favourite human. One of the kittens is a nice balance of silver tabby and white, as if it had been dipped in the snow it’s mother had been named for. The last kitten, the runt of the litter, was mostly silver with darker stripes, little white muzzle and paws.

Ushijima gathers them into his warm, sturdy arms, and Snowy places her paws on his knees to stretch up and groom them whilst he holds them. He looks at all three with warmth, fondness, and affection.

“May I name them, my dear?” Snowy looks up at him, butting her head against his chin, and he takes that as permission. 

“Let’s see… How about… Tinsel, Nutcracker, and Star?” Snowy meows loudly as if to agree, and then much to Ushijima’s surprise, jumps up onto his shoulders and makes herself comfy there, keeping an eye on her precious kittens.

“... I’m not sure I can keep you, but… It’s almost Christmas. I’ll try to keep you hidden until then, but you’ll have to be quiet. Do you understand?” Snowy doesn’t answer, of course, because she’s a cat, and Ushijima huffs with amusement when she nips at his ear playfully. Slowly, so he doesn’t upset or disturb the kittens, he walks back to Shiratorizawa to find a nice little spot in his dorm to keep the family.

Ushijima likes to obey and play by the rules, but he loves the kittens and their snowy white mother more. In the interests of keeping them safe and supervised for the first few days of their life - maybe even weeks if he’s lucky - he’ll willingly break a rule or four.

Snowy, Tinsel, Nutcracker and Star blend in very well with the fake snow under the tree in his dorm. 

(He keeps them for five weeks before the secret is out, and the team start a petition to have them the official school grounds mascots. They win, and the cats remain with Ushijima.)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE USHIJIMA AND I LOVE CATS.  
> I had to combine the two purest things ever to make this fic. 
> 
> Please kudos/comment!!!  
> I'm avoiding my family so please talk headcanons/sob over haikyuu boys with me!


End file.
